Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a printed antenna module applied to the RF detection procedure, and more particularly to a printed antenna module whose antenna structure maintains corresponding design in response to the operation of the RF detection procedure and capable of effectively downsizing the printed antenna module of the module or device.
Description of the Related Art
Along with the development in the mobile technology, small-sized or portable electronic devices such as notebook computer, PDA, mobile phone or tablet PC are continually developed and invented. These electronic products have played an important role in our daily lives and brought about considerable convenience and practical use. These electronic devices have another important application that is, the transmission of wireless signals, and can perform functions such as telephone communication and Internet connection. The function of wireless signal transmission refers to the reception and transmission of wireless signals by using an antenna of the device by way of radio frequency (RF). The antenna can be external to or in-built in the device.
In response to the features of lightweight, slimness and compactness as required of portable electronic devices, wireless signal transmission modules are designed and manufactured according to the above features. Of the currently available technologies, the small antenna mainly has two types, namely, the chip antenna and the planar antenna. The planar antenna further comprises the micro-strip antenna and the printed antenna. Of the planar antenna, the planar inverse-F antenna (herein after, PIFA) or the mono-pole antenna, advantageously having light structure and excellent transmission efficiency and being easy to manufacture and capable of easily disposed on the inner wall of the device, has been widely used in various portable electronic devices.
The RF detection procedure is applied to the antenna or wireless signal transmission module manufactured according to the currently available technologies to assure product quality in the reception/transmission of wireless signals. Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. FIG. 1 is a structural diagram of a conventional mono-pole antenna 100 applied to RF detection. FIG. 2 is a structural diagram of a conventional planar inverse-F antenna (PIFA) 200 applied to RF detection. As indicated in FIG. 1, the mono-pole antenna 100 mainly comprises a circuit board 10, an antenna body 11 disposed on one surface of the circuit board, and a ground terminal part 12 corresponding to the antenna body 11. The shape of the antenna body 11 is designed according to the needs in transmission. For instance, the shapes of extending parts 13, 14, 15, and 16 are designed according to the needs in transmission. The mono-pole antenna 100 further comprises a feeding part 17, and a circuit breaker 18 connected to one end of the extending part 13.
According to the conventional design, the circuit breaker 18 is mainly composed of two adjacent connecting ends 181 and 182 which are not conducted. As indicated in FIG. 1, the connecting ends 181 and 182 form an L-shape, and are corresponding to each other. One connecting end 181 is connected to the extending part 13 via an extension cord 180, and the other connecting end 182 is directly connected to the feeding part 17.
The RF detection procedure can be completed by using a probe (not illustrated in diagram) to contact a detection point disposed on another surface of the circuit board 10. The detection point is corresponding to the connecting end 182 via relevant through holes on the circuit board 10 to form electrical connection (the detection point can be partly distributed to another surface of the circuit board 10 corresponding to the feeding part 17). That is, signal reception is detected under the circumstances that the connecting end 182 is separated from relevant extending parts of the antenna body 11. Then, after the detection is completed, the connecting ends 181 and 182 are electrically connected by a solder tin, such that signals can be normally transmitted and the product manufacturing is thus completed.
The circuit breaker disclosed above is a necessary manufacturing for detecting product quality. Since the portable electronic device and its corresponding circuit board 10 are expected to have the features of lightweight, slimness and compactness, the area A1 at which the circuit breaker 18 is disposed will occupy the design space which would otherwise be occupies by other system components on the same board. Or, in order to accommodate these system components, the overall size of the circuit board 10 or the area of the ground terminal part 12 will be relatively increased. For the circuit board products which have large production scale but very low profit margin, the manufacturing cost will be inevitably increased.
The structure of the planar inverse-F antenna (PIFA) 200 has similar problems. As indicated in FIG. 2, the components common or similar to the mono-pole antenna 100 retain the same or similar numeric designations. The PIFA 200 comprises a circuit board 20, an antenna body 21, a ground terminal part 22, relevant extending parts 23 and 24, a feeding part 27, a circuit breaker 28. The planar inverse-F antenna (PIFA) and the mono-pole antenna are different mainly in that the antenna body 21 is connected to a ground point, while the mono-pole antenna has one terminal point used for feeding signals and separated from the ground point. Similarly, under the design that the connecting end 281 of circuit breaker 28 is connected to the extending part 23 via an extension cord 280, and the connecting end 282 is directly connected to the feeding part 27, the area A2 at which the circuit breaker 28 is disposed will increase the overall size of the circuit board 20.
Thus, how to resolve the above mentioned problems which have existed in the industries so as to increase production efficiency is a main purpose of the present invention.